Forgive My Lies
by Sparklebeua
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is the daughter of Acnologia, along with two others Gajeel and Rogue. She keeps Fairy Tail in the dark about her past for too long until her power shows. Her hair turns black and eyes turn red as a sign her power as finished maturing. But how will Fairy Tail feel about her lies? How will Natsu feel about her lies? Nalu with other ships. Rewrite. Rate M for death.
1. Chapter 1: Goodbye, Fairy Tail

_Hello! I'm B.H! Or Sparklebeua, or if I even post this on wattpad, unlimitedi! Anyway...DISCLAIMER:_

 _ **I do**_ _ **NOT**_ _ **own Fairy Tail!**_ __

 _BTW, FIRST CHAPTER!_

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a power female wizard. Her name was Anna Heartfilia, heir to the throne of the Kingdom called the Alvarez Empire. This princess was in love. In love with a beast. Acnologia, one hundred years ago, he gain immortality with the drench and scent of dragon blood. This blood, it's his armor, his skin, his heart. Blood, as vile as it is, is the very thing that us humans live upon, and he shall be the one thing that will kill us.

He, Acnologia, and she, Anna Heartfilia, met everyday at the tree just before the entrance to the mountains that divided Fiore and Alvarez. There, they talked, laughed, argued, and finally one day, say "I love you". Yet, with the touch of their lips again each other, chaos grew. The grass under them was burnt to crisp. The plants turning to black and crumpling at their feet just to be carried away into the wind.

The Kingdom was cursed because of the sin of their princess loving a foul beast. The beast who killed the one he called father. The beast who killed his own kin. The beast who killed the dragons to gain immortality and power. There, the Alvarez Empire's agriculture decreased until it ceased in the land. And therefore, the fall of the Empire. All the prosperity in the country was gone in the blink of an eye. There, the princess was killed in the arms of her monstrous lover.

* * *

This tale, it's a myth to the people of Alvarez that is now led by Zeref tell to entertain each other, but this tale is nothing but truth. I am Lucy Heartfilia, daughter of Anna Heartfilia and Acnologia. I am over three hundred years old, along with my brothers Gajeel Redfox and Rogue Cheney. We ran away right after our mother was killed before our eyes. Gajeel and Rogue were dragon slayers that Acnologia found after destroying the dragon race, but me, Anna was my biological mother.

We wandered, for hundreds of years, days, months, years, passing by as we walked the black country of Alvarez Empire. That was until Rogue, the wisest of the three of us, decided that we should go to the Kingdom of Fiore and separate once there, and that's what we did. At the time, I looked about two years old from the lack of food and energy I had, but started aging like a normal human once I found a distance family member who turned out to be rich. I would age until about twenty.

Anyway, here I am now, in the Fairy Tail guild and living a normal mage life. Zeref is defeated and the Alvarez Empire ceases to exist anymore. So there isn't no reason to fight anymore, but...now I must deal with the fact that I am Acnologia's daughter and that my powers are finally matured. The ends of my hair is black right now and my eye color is a mix between dark brown and red.

"Gajeel!" I shouted as soon as I saw the the spiky haired dragon slayer. I ran to him with worriness and desperation. He turned around and looked at me like I had a bird on my head or something. I bent down on my knees and exhaled and inhaled deeply, trying to caught my breath. After I caught enough of the breath I needed to yell at him I perked up and shouted, "We have a problem!"

Gajeel rolled his eyes and huffed, "I know, your eyes are red and part of your hair is black. Just go find Rogue," Gajeel started to walk away as if this was nothing to worry about. Thoughts filled my mind, but most of them was dealing with disbelief and anger.

"Just go find Rogue?! Rogue doesn't have the answers to everything! We need to get back to you-know-who and it takes all of us to locate where he is! Ya dumbass!" shouted as quietly as I can while stomping to tail Gajeel.

Gajeel kept sighing and acting like the lazy bum he is, "Just come and get me when you find him, I'll be here at the guild. Now if you don't have any iron, just get lost, princess," I rolled my eyes and opened my mouth to protest, but I was stopped by some pink haired idiot named Natsu Dragneel.

"Lucy, you feeling okay? Your eyes are pretty red and not the white part," Natsu asked with a lot of worry. He held my shoulders tightly and stared at me with his greenish hazel eyes that only really showed when he was really into a fight. He blinded, and his eyes where are dark onyx that seemed cold, but there was just too much warmth for that to be even close to the truth.

I gulped loudly as I stared at his enchanting eyes and then turn my head to see if Gajeel was still there, but he was already asleep on one the tables in the guild hall with Levy-Chan reading a book across from him. I returned my field of vision back to the pinkette in front of me. Ignoring his worried question, I asked, "Natsu, are you fond of black hair and red eyes?" I asked with a fake and suspicious smile, luckily Natsu's too much of an idiot to be suspicious.

Natsu looked at the right corner of his eyes as he actually _thought_. Natsu's capable of thinking, never knew that was possible, "Nope," _My love life is ruined_ , "It makes me think of my good for nothing bastard of a brother that abandoned me to a dragon and made me a demon," There was flare in Natsu's eye just from talking about his brother.

After prying Natsu's hands off me, I said in a very serious voice, "Listen, Natsu, I need to go on a job," I said very slowly. Natsu nodded like there was no problem with it. I sighed before very slowly saying, "Al~one," Natsu's face turned into a an 'o' shape.

"Didn't we agree that we will always do jobs together, as a team. Me, you, Erza, Gray, and Happy, you can just take off saying you're going on some damn quest without even telling us details," Natsu argued back, "At least let us in on what crazy job that you're doing," Natsu begged.

I turned my head to the side to avoid his glare. His face softened as he saw the look of desperation and sadness on my face. I shook my head as I held my head down, "I may not even come back from this, Natsu," I murmured under my breath. Thanks to Natsu's inhumanly hearing, he caught every syllable of my explanation. Natsu looked like the life was taken from his eyes and breath was taken away.

He grabbed my shoulders again, but this time gently, as if I was a priceless work of art that could crack just from the slightest pressure forced upon it, "You can't be serious," disbelief was in his voice and it was clear as day. I didn't respond at all, I acted like I was in my own little sad world and didn't hear a single thing Natsu said, "Lucy, look me in the eye," he commanded. I straightened my neck to where I was facing straight, but I kept my head down, "Please, Lucy."

His last beg seemed so futile and hopeless that it broke something inside of me and I looked up and stared him straight in the eye, "Natsu..." I trailed off. I was for a lost of words the look in his eye, it glistened with worry and agitation that my throat was left dry. I opened my mouth, but words didn't come out. I tried again and again, but not even an apologize came from lips. After my failed attempts to calm Natsu down failed, I just croaked out, "I need to go."

I easily pulled out of Natsu's grasp and sternly walked to the exit of the guild with only determination in my eyes. I can't drag Fairy Tail into this problem this time. Natsu and the others risked their lives enough for me, now I must do the same. I have power now, right? I stubbornly declared in my head. I reached the french doors of the guild. I put my hands on one of the handles, and opened the handle. Once I did, I felt something hold me back.

Not a hand was on me, nothing physical stopped me from leaving the guild, but this was even more powerful than just a physical hand holding me back, this was my emotions that were holding me back. I stopped and sighed, _Take a good long look at it, this may very well be the last time you see the guild...as yourself, Lucy._ I reminded myself. A tear left my eye before I turned my attention to where I left Natsu. He was still standing there in utter shock. His eyes were widen and a frown that resemble sadness took over his usually happy face. Guilt built up inside me.  
 _  
Natsu...if I get you involved, even though you are a demon, Acnologia will kill you. I guarantee that he will. After three hundred long years, huh Father?_ I thought before gripping the handle and silently opening the door. I walked out of the guild unnoticed and stared at the ground as I walked out. A few tears fell on my cheeks and swarm to the tip of my chin. I quickly shed them before anyone could ask me what's wrong.

There was a big huff in front of me, which startled me a little. I instantly looked at the person who was in front of me, and it was Gajeel, "Gi hi, you didn't think that you would travel to Sabertooth without me to protect you, right?" there was a smirk plastered across his face. The fear instantly drained out of me and was replaced with utter boredom, "Aww, don't make that face."

"I remember when you tried to kill me, _brother_ ," I evoked his tiny brain. I walked pass him without a word said between either of us. Gajeel stood there like a duck on the street, acting like he doesn't remember that happening.

Gajeel rolled his eyes and turned around to catch up to me, "C'mon, that's ancient history, now," he lazily ignored the event like it was nothing. I respond to him with silence, which makes him talk even more, "Like that was what, technically ten years ago. That timestop-thingy still got my head in scrambles," he said to himself while rubbing the back of his neck in a lazy way.

"Define what you call ancient, because ten years is not ancient," I replied with sass, ending up crossing my arms in the process with a "hmph" after. Gajeel rolled his eyes, knowing that is was obviously a rhetorical question, bet you a hundred thousand jewel that if it was any other dragon slayer, except for Wendy, they'd answer it, "Anyway, I need to get something from my apartment before we go," I announced before stepping onto the stairs to the four room building.

Without waiting for reply, I walked into the building and entered my apartment, obvious after fiddling with the keys. I run quickly to my closet and move and arrange my clothing to look for an outfit that is needed. The outfit is designed to hide my power and energy related to Acnologia. Luckily, Rogue and Gajeel doesn't need an outfit, because they are not related to Acnologia by blood.

The outfit is mostly white with a golden ring with a black jewel as the collar and under was a polo collar was white with a black ribbon tied beneath the jewel. The top was sleeveless with a style of a maid uniform that showed a little cleavage. The skirt was slightly petaled and ended at my mid thigh. The skirt was the same ivory color as the top with a black belt to hold my keys and to finish it off with black combat boots with gray socks that are slightly taller than it. I let my hair down, which is was already ending at the beginning of my thigh. By now, most of my hair was black and the top was blond.

I put on the outfit and was about to walk out the door until it I glance at my Fairy Tail emblem on my right hand. It was like I stopped in midair and the only thing there was that pink symbol. It's a sign I haven't move on at all, isn't it? For some reason, I see a knife on the table inches away from me. I slowly and hesitantly reach for the knife with my left hand, keeping my eyes my the right hand that has this emblem that mocks me with greive.

When I couldn't stand the sight of it anymore, there were no more hesitations, just me, my hand and the knife. I take the knife against my skin and start to peel off the skin that the emblem lie on. Pain surged throughout my body, but I kept going until the emblem was hanging on by weak skin. Blood instantly covered my hands and the knife. I widen my eyes to what I have done, I broke the only tie that links me and everyone in Fairy Tail together. I broke the bond I had with my fellow guild members.

I weeped as I gripped my skin onto my body and prayed that this is just a dream. That I didn't take off my Fairy Tail emblem, "I-I so stupid," I whined as I dropped the knife on the ground, I couldn't even hear the impact. Shortly after I subsided to my knees, begging that this isn't happening to me. That is just some stupid nightmare that will disappear from my memory once I woke up...but I never woke up. I was in reality.


	2. Chapter 2: Limbs and Beliefs

_Wassup! DISCLAIMER:_

 _ **I do**_ _ **NOT**_ _ **own Fairy Tail!**_

BTW, YES, STELLA'S AN ACTUAL COUNTRY OR KINGDOM IN EARTHLAND OR THE WORLD OF FAIRY TAIL.

Another BTW, sorry for the late chapter. *bow* My grandmother's computer broke and I had to let her use mines. Since I was sick last week and this week, she thought I had the plague and wouldn't let me near my computer during the day so I had to sneak it at night.

Last BTW, I was watching Fate/Zero when I was writing this so if this is too deep or something like that, sorry.

* * *

I walked out of my apartment with great sadness evident in my eyes. I added black, separate, kimono sleeves to cover up what I did to myself. My right arm was wrapped in bandages, but only was thing was missing...my whole hand. That's right, I cut off my own hand just because. I don't remember my reasoning for doing it, though. It's not like I need it, I can write just fine with my left hand and I could easily adapt to just having one hand, but...I just feel wrong inside.

* * *

 **Forgive My Lies**

 **Chapter 2: Limbs and Beliefs**

 _If I were to tell you I have life, and it wasn't my truth. If I were to blacken your heart just by words. If I were to hate you and beat you for something petty. Would your words stay the same as you said it before?_

* * *

Back at Fairy Tail...

Natsu stands there, hurt and dumbfounded by Lucy's small betrayal of their team pack. His head is held down and shadows over took his eyes to where you could not see the shocked look that was plastered upon face. He clenched his fist with anger, trying to process what is a good reason for Lucy to not honor her word. It was a tiny betrayal, but Natsu knew that there _has_ a good reason for her abandoning her word like that, he made himself think that.

"Eh, fire brain!" insulted a familiar and giveaway voice, "Where's Lucy, Erza said she has this job that she wants us to do with her," he is Gray Fullbuster, user of Ice Make magic and Ice Devil Slaughtering magic. The sound of Gray's voice snapped him out of his train of thoughts and excuses for Lucy leaving them like that.

Natsu's eyes looked dull and lifeless like he wasn't even in this world at all, "Lucy?" he said in a daze, "Oh..., she said she going on some dangerous job she probably wouldn't come back from…alone," his voice was soft and quiet like he didn't even know what he was saying. Noticed Natsu's dizziness, well Natsu has always been dizzy, but never this dizzy.

Gray then process Natsu's answer in his head, "Wait..." he sighed like he understood exactly what Natsu said, "ARE YOU SAYING THAT LUCY JUST CAME OUT OF NOWHERE AND JUST SAID BYE!? WITHOUT LETTING US KNOW!" Gray looked like he was in a panic. Gray knew Lucy just as much as Natsu, and he knew that Lucy would at least showed it to Erza and ask if they could do the job or something like that.

Due to Natsu's sensitive ears, his yelling sounded like someone just dropped a microphone and his ear was right next to the amp. He massaged his ear through the duration of Gray's panic yelled, making him just think about kicking Gray's ass all over the floor, "SHUT UP JERK! WHAT ARE YOU TRYIN' DO?! MAKE ME DEAF OR SOMETHIN'?!" he shouted back at Gray. Soon enough, he becomes panicked that Lucy is on a dangerous mission on her own, "Damn! Where's Mira?" he asked himself, but soon found her at the bar.

Natsu and Gray appeared in front of Mira in an instant, "MIRA, WHERE'S LUCY!" they shouted in chorus. Mirajane Strauss, elder sister and the beautiful angelic demon of the Fairy Tail guild. Mirajane looked at them with her usual happy-go-lucky smile, not even fazed by Natsu and Gray's sudden appearance, nothing can scare Mira.

Mirajane answered, "Hello, Natsu and Gray. I haven't seen Lucy today, so I wouldn't know," she answered. If Mirajane wasn't Mirajane, her smile may have come off creepy to most of the guild members, including Natsu and Gray, "Though, I saw her exiting after Gajeel left," Mirajane replied, pointing to the huge french doors that is used for exiting and entering the guild.

* * *

"L-Lucy, you..." not a word came of comfort came from Gajeel's mouth, "What in the hell did you do!?" Gajeel asked in a strict voice. His eyes widen with shock and fear, guilt flooding through his veins. His eyes landed on the place where her small hand is supposed to be, but there wasn't anything but a stump of flesh and bone with scarlet red bandages with blood dripping down onto the brick road in secondly intervals.

Lucy shifted her arm in front of her body so Gajeel couldn't see. Gajeel stared at her back, which is covered in her gothic clothes, "Gajeel," Lucy's lips slipped into a small smile before turning around to face him and finally look him in the eye. When her feet turned her in a circle, she still couldn't look at his guilty and shocked face. She closed her eyes with her small smile, "I'm stupid and sorry,"

"And I won't cry," Lucy declared. She squeezed her eyes in a vain effort. Gajeel could feel something wet hit his cheek a second before Lucy turned to behind him. It was invisible to his eyes, but he knew exactly what it was...a tears of relief, "Let's go, we need to travel to Stella after we get Rogue, right? It's a long road so let's hurry," Lucy brought her hand to to her eyes then quickly slashed her hand back to her side.

"LUCY!" shouted out a hoarse voice. His roaring voice calms Lucy down for some reason. It was sweet and threatening, she could feel the love that was in his voice, "What are you talking about?! You're not going anywhere are you?" Natsu continuously asked. Natsu's eyes started to widen, "Tell me you're wrong. After everything we went through together. The guild, your friends. What in the hell are you going to say to them if you die?!" Natsu clenched his fist as the brick below him started to melt with his rising anger.

"Natsu..." she whispered. If I die? No Natsu, I will die, it's certain, "I'm glad you're here," Lucy looked over the right shoulder where Natsu could see her nonexistent hand, "I'm tired of walking this path," she smiled. Her smile was pained to see. Her eyes in a light arc closed because of the pain she seen, "I've walk this world too long, three hundred years is too much." Lucy moved her lower arm until it was near her face, "A monster doesn't deserve to where that honorable crest, not when death is caused by their existence."

Natsu was very very confused, but certain about one thing, she had cut off the pride that she held so dear. Her Fairy Tail emblem, dabbed with the blush color of a pink sunset of a sakura petal, it was now gone, "Lucy...no, you didn't," Natsu's eyes went cold and furrowed his eyebrows, "Tell me you didn't get rid of your guild mark!" Natsu commanded an shouted.

Lucy lowered her head and started at her handless arm with remorse, "What's the point of a mark? Is it just to serve loyalty, or is it something less trivial? For, perhaps, hate? Natsu, I'm tired of living, but you have to stay away," Lucy lowered her arm and clenched her left fist, "I'm not sure if my father's decree will able you to live," she quivered at the very thought of any of her friends being killed because of her, "I can't bear it," she murmur into the air. She crossed her arms and place her left hand on right forearm. She seeked closure and security within those feeble moments, "I can't bear the idea of having you or anybody else killed because of me."

Natsu walked closer to her with an understanding, yet confused face, "Your father, Lucy, didn't he pass?" Natsu asked, trying as calmly and sympathetically as Lucy starts to panic a bit.

Lucy trembled and quickly lift her head up to look at him, "Don't you get it, IDIOT!" Lucy yelled at him with frustration, before he had time to answer, Lucy shouted, "Jude is not my goddamn father!" Lucy heaved in and out, processing what she just said. Natsu's face looked even more shocked. Lucy shook her head at the clueless idiot and looked like she was about to yell something else at him.

Lucy was stopped by two pairs of hands, "Shut up, Lucy. We can't let anyone know. You may not care because you aren't going to be yourself, but we sure as hell do," a cold and black voice murmured in her ear. Lucy turned her head to see Rogue glaring at her with blood red eyes. She looked as non-amused as ever. She took all four of the hands that were on her mouth off. She turned around and started dragging them to the train station, no even a second thought crossed her mind.

* * *

The train started to run on the crisscross tracks that lead the way. _I'm going back to Stella, eh?_ Lucy thought, as she leans against the glass window pane in a daze. Her mind fills with images and flashbacks of her time at Fairy Tail. _I didn't even get to say goodbye to anyone and I left Natsu confused. Some friend I am._ Lucy turned to look at Gajeel and Rogue arguing over probably nothing.

Rogue was seated next to Lucy while Gajeel sat across from Rogue, "Where the hell were you?!" Gajeel exclaimed while pointing his index finger to him, "Your little sister cuts off her hand and has to yell at her little boyfriend to leave her the hell alone. And you just waltz up in here and put your hand over her mouth without even considering what the fuck was even going on!"

Rogue was annoyed by this lecture he was getting from Gajeel, "Idiot, I was on my way here since this morning to get you two so we can get to Cosimo-San," Rogue glared at Gajeel with similar red eyes. The two brothers were stuck in a staring competition. Lucy could only find amusement out of the two. She couldn't help but smile at the two. Even though they were her adoptive brothers, she felt as if they were finally together in peace and finally not trying to kill each other.

"We're finally together again," she murmured, not noticing she said that out loud. This caught the attention of the two red-eyed brothers. They look surprised once they heard that, "And I'm so glad," Lucy smiled a bit with a little too much sparkle in her eyes. Her words put a grin their faces. _We have battled and beaten each other until we spit out blood, but now we can actually act like real siblings and we don't have to hide anything...at least I don't._

Rogue nodded his head slightly as a sign that he agreed to Lucy's happiness, "But," Lucy interrupted the touching moment, "We won't be together for long," Lucy pulled her arm up with the missing hand that was wrapped in bandages. She gripped the one of the bandages and ripped it off her skin. It was confirmed to her, her hand was gone. With one tiny whim, she hoped that these bandages were just a just a mirage with something greater behind it then just a dry, cruel desert.

Yet it wasn't a mirage etched onto her limb, it was a phrase. _'しんじないでください_ _'._ Do not trust. That's what it said. It was written in a staining red scarlet. There was only one thing that could describe the kanji engrave upon her pale skin, "Soon, I will no longer exist," Lucy whispered, "My memories will end up in a place nor Hell nor Heaven. I will be forgotten by you and everyone else. Which is why I can't make anymore bonds, insanity shall cloud my mind in that endless blackened void."

"And I will not trust anyone."


	3. Chapter 3: Rejected Past

_Heyya! DISCLAIMER:_

 _ **I do NOT own Fairy Tail!**_

 _BTW, The second part of the flashback will be in the next chapter._

* * *

 **Forgive My Lies**

 **Chapter 3: Rejected Past**

 _If I were to tell you I have life, and it wasn't my truth. If I were to blacken your heart just by words. If I were to hate you and beat you for something petty. Would your words stay the same as you said it before?_

* * *

 _They call me the embodiment of evil. They curse me for the destruction of their country. They told me I was unlovable. They took her right in front of my eyes. And for that, they must die._

 **Flashback**

 _Anna Heartfilia, daughter of the great king of the Alvarez Empire, Antonius von Alvarez, this princess made something burn inside me. Whenever I heard her name, a fire would ignite in my stomach. This desire to tear her limb from limb. She confuses me. I am the black dragon, Acnologia. Even as a small child, she was never afraid of me. I didn't know if it was just ignorance or if it is just kindness._

 _Everyday, she would hike to the deserted mountains and get scraps and covered with cuts and bruises. Why would she do this, it seems just to bring me a basket of fruit. I lived isolated from her kingdom, yet she almost saw me as a friend. Yet, today was no different. I saw her blond hair from behind the boulders that separates the route from going down the mountain to my little area where I spent every hour of the day._

 _"Acnologia-Kun!" she called from behind the rock. She waved her pale hand in the air to signal that she was here. I rolled my eyes at her action. What's her deal? "Please move the boulders," she asked. Her voice, it was so kind. It made me want to do whatever she said. This is why i want to rip this woman to shreds, she controls me and it brings me fear. I stood up and gripped one of the boulder and easily moved the boulder out of the way._

 _There, I saw her face. She had dark brown eyes and light blonde hair. It shone like light and slowly melted my ice cold walls, "Took you forever," she smiled. She wore her castle dress with a roughed up cloak. She wore her blond hair in a side ponytail with some bangs shifted to the side, "I have some more food for you, I hope you like it." she held out the basket in her hand to me and I took it without a word. She walked pass me as she stated, "That's all I could get for today, sorry about that," she apologized._

 _She sat on a rock on the wall of the mountain. I walked next to her and plopped on the hard ground with a grunt, "Why do you do this?" I asked while holding my head down and crossed my arms, "You know I am a monster and could kill you at any second. Yet, you're not afraid of me. It's confusing, Heartfilia," I murmured just loud enough for her to hear._

 _I could feel the warmth from her and I knew a grin has settled on her face even though I was facing the opposite direction of her, "Because silly, you don't deserve to be judged by your earlier actions. Yes, you killed a whole race. And yes, you could kill me. But I'm still here and I'm still breathing. Mostly because of you," I looked over my shoulder at the celestial mage and raise my eyebrow._

 _Anna could sense my confusion at her latest word and pondered more on those words, "You don't know how much I've long to see your coldly distant face. Even if you lead on that your heart is cold, ever since I met you, I've felt the slight warmness in your heart. You are hurt. You are broken. And you need to be anew. That is what has thrived me on walking through the frightening mountains everyday to see you."_

Hurt? Broken? Be anew? What do those things even suggest?

 _"There are other reasons, too," she said out of the blue, destroying my inner thoughts, "Like I blabber on a lot when you are around. I'm never allowed to do that at the castle. My father would just yell at me and shoo me off," she giggled at the thought, "It's never easy being the princess of a country, especially when that country is in debt to another like Fiore." she continued._

 _Like always, her voice calms me down. It's like a stream with soft flowing sounds that almost works together like a symphony. It's music to my ears, "If only... If only you were by my side all the time, then I could feel...like myself. I could cast, sing, dance, and just about anything else if I could see your face all the time," her face turned a bright red as soon as she just said that. My lips hung a bit and replayed the soft spoken sounds in my head._

 _Anna shook her head with her neck barely showing to express her embarrassment subconsciously, "N-no, I meant that..." the light pink tint change to a dark scarlet. She was lost for words for once in life. I could tell she was flustered and regretting herself, "W-would it be weird if I just kiss you right now?" she asked, averting her eyes from my surprised gaze._

 _I started to turn a bit red, but thanks to my skin color, it wasn't shown. I hesitantly shook my head and her eye caught this. She sat on the ground in front of me. Her pale skin was red and she looked unsure, still she start to lean into me._ Heartfilia... _I started to lean in too._

This is the reason why I wanted to rip her to shreds, but now...all I want is to love her. But now, she's gone. She died in my arms just two years after. I couldn't do anything. And I remain here in this devoted place where not even loneliness will greet me.

* * *

"Lucy..." mumbled a voice. A darkness covered the girl's vision, "C'mon wake up," commanded the voice. It was masculine and very dark and emo. She knew it was Rogue Cheney instantly.

A heard a huff, and he probably rolled his eyes, "Let the profession do this," next was Gajeel's voice. Lucy subconsciously gulped, thinking of the ways he would wake her up. she urged myself to wake up to avoid Gajeel's punishment for not listening, but it never happened. Next, She felt an urge to laugh uncontrollably and squinted her eyes real tight to stop herself from laughing.

 _He's tickling me._ She latently clutched her stomach. She peeked her eyes open to see the real world and Gajeel's sadistic smile. She was pissed at this sight in front of her. After spilling her guts laughing, and no she didn't throw up, a tick mark appeared on her forehead, "What the hell, Gajeel!" she yelled at him, pointing her finger with great annoyance.

Gajeel sat up straight and crossed his arm, "It's not my fault that you won't wake up, bunny girl. I just chose the most efficient and quickest way to wake you up," he said, nonchalantly looking ahead. She wanted to knock that cocky look, to her, off his face. She balled her index finger into a fist and barely trying to restrain herself from punching the jerk.

She grinded her teeth against each other, "Don't call me bunny girl, metal bucket," she murderously murmured under her breath. After a few second of slowly suppressing her anger, she sighed, letting go of her balled fist and lowering her head with disbelief. She decided to not look or even talk to the iron freak and just ask Rogue a bunch of questions, "Where are we?" she asked, directing her question to Rogue.

Just, Gajeel being the retarded and annoying guy he is, of course in Lucy's mind, he replied, "Well, we're on the edge of the city that Cait Shelter used to be around. After we get off this train, we need to walk on foot through the Waas Forest. Then we need to get a ship and get to Seven and Iceberg, we may be walking on foot depending on their technology. There is one important thing," Gajeel stopped his sentence to make sure Lucy is listening.

"I don't remember asking you," she mumbled after his pause. This caused Gajeel to roll his eyes at her childishness, "Wait, why not go through Bosco instead of going to Seven then Iceberg?" she asked, curiosity in her eyes.

This time Rogue answered, "I heard from Natsu-San that you was kidnapped by some pirates when you two first met," Lucy nodded, "Where did the captain plan to take you to escape?" he asked.

Lucy looked up to the ceiling to help her think better. She digged deep into her memory before she said hesitantly, "B~os~co, I think," she narrowed her eyes, trying to clarify if that was correct. After a little while she gave up and stopped toning Rogue out.

Meanwhile, Rogue replied, "Just as I thought. Fiore and Bosco are enemies ever since recent years. So in other words, if we go and march into Bosco, then we will be kill on the spot, especially since we are all popular wizards in Fiore." he concluded.

Lucy narrowed her eyes to contemplate on Rogue's theory, but she couldn't understand why the pirates would want to Bosco, "Because most pirates travel to enemy territory and think they can act sneaky," Gajeel answered her. Lucy looked at Gajeel with one eyebrow perked up, "Just learn in the end they are killed by the military, including their slaves." Gajeel elaborated.

Lucy understood and just shrugged off the problem, "Whatever, you guys can talk about plans while I get some much needed-" Lucy said as she was pulling the covers on her body. Yet, she was cut short by a male voice coming from the announcement speakers. The muffled noises somehow came out as an announcement that they have stopped at Wizens Town, in other words, their stop, "...goddam sleep," she murmured with veins pulsing on her forehead.

* * *

After I had finally had that happiness, that light in my life, I had finally seen something greater in these insignificant human. But I was wrong. This world still rejected me. That light have gave me three more lights. Four lights that could guide me was nothing that could do crucial damage to my thought of humans. I guess I was just lucky. But when all four of _my_ lights flickered out, I felt dead. There was no warmth in my blood. There was nothing in my heart that could brighten my never ending life.  
 _Ever since that day I had opened my heart, the land had burned. The darkness, that I have been concealed in my body, my power, has released as soon as she showed me she loved me. It was her punishment for loving a beast in some twisted reality. Or maybe this reality is just that twisted._

 _"Acnologia-Kun," Anna's voice was weak. The preppy and hyperactive princess that I knew was the equivalent of a goddess, was reduced to a broken siren. The humans behind her had an evil and malevolent look in their eye. They did something to her, "Please," Anna mumbled. I redirected my attention to her, "D-don't hate me," she muttered in stress.  
I was baffled at her plea and instantly replied, "Anna, what do you mean? Just come back. Gajeel, Rogue, and Lucy are waiting for you, waiting for us. I'll-" Anna cut me short before I could finish. Her head was tilted to the side and she walked like a zombie, like she was trying to resist her movements._

 _"You don't get it!" tears sprung forth form her eyes. She stepped closer to me with her bangs covering her eyes that cast a shadow on the upper half of her face, "I don't have control over my actions, and soon neither my conscience," I stepped closer to her, "Stay away and listen to me for a second, I beg of you. I don't think I can tell you this ever again!" her breathing was deepened with fright and unbelief._

 _"Acnologia-Kun! I love you!" she cried out. Tears flowed from her irises. Her right arm formed her hand into a fist. She took that fist and bang the fist against her left arm, targeting all her own weak points but not stopping herself, "I love you so much that I'll kill myself just so you could live. My heart's just breaking at the thought of my future self. Cut off my legs! Cut off my arms! Just kill me! Anything would be better than hurting you. PLEASE! PLEASE! FORGIVE ME! FORGIVE ALL I TOLD YOU! FORGIVE ALL MY ANNOYING BLABBER! FORGIVE ALL MY TEARS! MY LAUGHS! MY SUBJECTS! MY SCREAMS! FORGIVE ME! FORGIVE ME!" she broke me. I felt split in two. The flower I'd admire has now wilted and her petals flew to the unworthy ground, being covered with disgusting dirt that shouldn't have even touched her.  
I calmly walked towards her she yelled and plead for me to just walk away. I felt compelled to her. I was attracted to her and couldn't leave her. She was a magnetic. More than that. She was...bright; like the contrast of myself. Yet, her light is being dimmed. Dimmed more. Dimmed until it's nonexistence. Ever tear she shed dimmed that light even more. Yet, I embraced her; thinking I could hold in all her light that was leaking._

 _I finally saw her eyes. She was crying. She was crying. Yet, there was no shine. There was no brilliance in her eyes. Her eyes were dulled like she was traumatize. I know she was, "Anna," I panicked a bit with anger, "What did they do to-" I felt her lip. She kissed me to shut up me. It only lasted a second and she just slightly touched her soft and delicate lips.  
"Goodbye Acnologia-Kun, that kiss made my last sight something worth remembering. I'll remember you forever!" her beautiful dark brown irises turned completely dull and black. I didn't notice this before, but she had a weapon in her hand, a small kunai knife. She ran the knife down the start of my right arm and ran through. I instantly retreated from her range and looked at her in pity. Her eyes grew a bright and evil red.  
She pointed the kunai knife at me with an emotionless face, "Ancologia, you'll die." I couldn't take fighting her. So I ran away from her, not bearing to look at her face again. It seems her light was out._

 _ **"Forever..."** _


	4. Chapter 4: Rage

_HI MINNA! God I feel so weird saying that, but anyway... DISCLAIMER:  
_ _ **I do**_ _ **NOT**_ _ **own Fairy Tail!**_

 _BTW, continue Acnologia and Anna's back story!  
Another BTW, with the feelings I'm putting forth with younger Lucy and how she takes that news that her mother is basically dead, I'm not exactly sure that's how she would take it. I accidently put some of my own feelings with my own mother dying out of the blue. Sorry if you feel like you're not listening to five year old Lucy's inner monologue and mines instead.  
Last BTW, sorry for the short chapter._

* * *

She's gone. She's really gone. Can I get her back without killing her. Damn you fate. You curse me to unhappy. Always. Is there a reason why I am subjected to this hurtful damnation? Is there a reason why I must suffer through this? I finally had a family and beautiful wife and three loving children. Is that all gone?

 _"Papa" called the small, blonde child that is Lucy Heartfilia. She's the spitting image of Anna in a smaller form. Her long flowing hair that Anna combs and brushes everyday was fettered into a strong braid that lied on her shoulder, "Where's Mama? She's not here and I'm getting worried. Aren't you going to look for her? You told me," Lucy, who had a will as strong as mines, she was crying. She was looking at me with malice and broke faith. Something strong was heavy in my chest as I listen to her angered pleas._

 _Oblivious to my movements, I kneel down to look at her eye to eye. Her eyes widened. Her brown orbs were coated in disbelief and fear, "No, your lying!" she yelled. She closed her eyes and secured her eyes by squinting. She ran away before I could replied._

 _"Lucy! What's the matter?" asked my son, Gajeel. He caught her before she could run out of the room. Gajeel stopped her by the kitchen table where Rogue ran out of their room to see what the commotion was, "Stop wiggling squirt!" he commanded. I walked to the three children and catch Lucy from under her arms and look her straight in the eyes with my sad excuse of a sympathetic look. She puffed her cheeks and looked away with an angered expression on her face._

 _Gajeel looked confused. He knew something wasn't right between me and Lucy. Needless to say, he was right; but he had to wonder why. Rogue noticed the same thing in an instant and then looked around the small cottage. His gaze switched back at me with questions, "What's going on? I don't sense mother anywhere in the village and neither the mountain." he quickly asked.  
Lucy was quick to answer him, "Papa couldn't save mama!" Both Gajeel and Rogue's attention landed on Lucy and specifically her word. After they both processed her meaning, their eyes widened. Gajeel clenched his fist with anger._

 _"What do you mean he couldn't save mom? What happened to her? Is she dead? The only person that would accept us as us is gone. Haha..." he mumbled a bit, but loud enough for all of us to hear. He started to walk towards the door still and quietly. He was trembling and magical power was circulating around him.  
"Gajeel, where are you going?" I asked with a firm and authoritative voice._

 _He stopped right before opening the door, "What do you think old man?! I'm going to do what you couldn't!" there was a pause. It was like a moment of accepting what fate has named reality. That we were endangered; the woman that we all loved was endangered. Her sweet smile have touched so many lives. People are willing to kill for her. Gajeel, Rogue, and Lucy are prime examples of this, including myself._

 _"Yeah, sure, she's not my birth mom or anything, but when everyone else sunned us, she was the only one who praised us! Me and Rogue always had to wear contacts and wigs and stuff when we went into the village just to look normal, for them not to judge us! Why can't we be accepted!? Is it because of our power?! Lucy has it too and she looks normal! Why not us?!" he bit his tongue in a futile attempt to suppress his anger, but to no one's surprise, it had no effect, "These inhumane things have gone too far! They took my mother figure away from me! From_ _ **US**_ _! They will die and die quickly," his skin turned to iron, able to deflect anything that comes near him, "Rogue, Lucy are you coming with me or what?"_

 _Rogue nodded and Lucy wiggled out of my grasp and ran for Gajeel. I watched all three of them about to walk out of the door. They were so small and so young. Yet, they looked like full grown adults. I could see them as adults. Lucy's scary brown eyes and flowing gold locks. Rogue's heartless looks and evil appearance. Gajeel's rampaging smirk along with his wild jet black hair. They are all so different, yet the same. They work as one and kill as one. I've raise these kids this way. We've raise these kids this way, eh Anna? They'll kill for you no doubt and that's what they're going to do. I'm sorry Anna, but I can't forgive these people._

 _"Gajeel, Rogue, Lucy," I called the three. All three of them looked at me with a questionable look. I waited a moment, thinking about what i should say. Only one thing could come to mind, "Give them hell," three simple words was enough to boost their confidence. Gajeel gave his usual grin. Lucy smiled with a look that said "I will". Rogue put on a small smile while narrowing his eyes just a bit.  
A second after, they burst out the door; each with the objective of taking out these judgemental people completely. And with an objective of my own. Taking revenge. While they do that, I'll be after something else._

* * *

 _My brothers and me, we were off to take revenge for what they did to our mother. Two with the darkness of a dragon. One with the vengeance of a god. In a swift movement, we simultaneously jumped in the air off the cliff of the mountain. The feel of the wind streaming through my blonde hair was filled with pity and rage. The current was so strong that it unraveled by braid that Mama worked so hard to weave. I don't care about my hair, my body, or either myself; she won't be there tomorrow to fix my hair; she won't be there to show us her smile; she won't be there to scold us; she won't be there to console us; she won't be there to do anything. And it's all because they took her away from us. My own mother. It's not like I'm eighteen. I can't do anything on my own._

 _All my life, I've been in Mama's shadow. I've copy her all the time. From her kindness to her bad habits. She seemed so perfect and beautiful. So bright and warm. Yet she was scary and fearsome. She was powerful, too. Her and her celestial spirits was a force to reckon with. She had the power of the Zodiac, too. With twenty keys in her arsenal, she could almost never be beaten. As a princess, she was perfect. As a wizard, she was perfect. As a wife, she was perfect. As a mother, she was perfect. As my role model, she was perfect. She was perfect. She was perfect. If she is so perfect, why did she leave? Why did she leave me? She left me alone! Is she really all that perfect? If she can go and die like that? I'm trying to see her face. Her kind eyes looking back at me. I can't imagine it. Why is that? Is it because my conscience doesn't what it? Or maybe I don't want it? Mama tell me what it means. Please!_

 _Tears started to form around my eyes and before I knew, a thick salty liquid was flowing from eyes and flying in the tense of the air. I'm shaking. Not I'm trembling. I'm scared for some reason. I'm angry too. I'm also confused. I'm so bent up with feelings that I need to strangle something with my own hands. I need to kill it and see its blood spatter everywhere. This people, they did this to their own kind. It's what they deserve. It's what they deserve. Now that I realize it. She wasn't perfect was she? No...she wasn't. She was weak. She was too kind. She was a little glass figurine that was broken. She put a crack in me too. Right where my heart was._

 _We touched the ground, using magic to cushion our fall. I was ready to kill. I was a hopeless murder, "Vile God's Blade." a sword about three times my small height and as thin as a katana appeared in my hand. The first citizen I see, I took their head. In a black, blood showered the stone path, grass and the small wishingwell just a few feet away. I moved my pupils only to see my victim. A small child from the body size. The head, eyes open and all, was one of the girls in this village that accepted me, but just barely. I spit on her corpse. That's what they deserve. That's what they deserve, "You bitch! You motherfucking bitches! I'll kill you all one by one! It's not enough that you sunned me for just being the princess' daughter, you broke my mother and kill her!" I didn't realize that I smashing her corpse into the ground, beating and beating the body until you couldn't describe the asshole. They'll die! They'll all die! This day! October 15th X483._


	5. Chapter 5: The Monster Inside of Me

_Hello people!... or any other species that's able to read english and loves Fairy Tail and this story! DISCLAIMER:_

 __ _ **I do**_ _ **NOT**_ _ **own Fairy Tail!**_

 _BTW, Next chapter, we'll be taking a break from the flashback because they'll be in Stella!_

 _Another BTW, I've decided to up their ages a bit. All the emotional stuff and badass powers I'm giving Lucy makes her look cool and stuff, but my friends keep on saying I should up her age a bit. So now, she's fourteen when this is all happening. Which means in present time, she's like 214 or something. Gajeel's 218, and Rogue is 216. Not including the timeskip. Also I changed the rating from T to M._

 _Last BTW, yes I know with the recent Fairy Tail chapters, this is story has no way of being canon at all and that bothers me so much but I'm just going to roll with it. If you're enjoying it, you will to._

 _Absolutely final BTW, I just realized this last minute but I based this on UNRAVEL, you now that opening theme from Tokyo Ghoul. Especially since I was kinda listening to it while writing this chapter._

* * *

 _"Sin God's Ten Divine Hands!" I yelled loudly. The evil intent was evident in my eyes. I held arms in the air and slowly moved my arms to my side. Four arms was spawned by this action on each side. I then summoned ten throwing spears in each hand that was forged of gold and malice. I looked at my two brothers who were by my side. Me on the left, Gajeel in the middle, and Rogue on the right. We were still on the cliff a bit, still in the area were I brutally murder that cursed animal that deserved to die. I aimed for ten heads that were in the range of spears, there I threw the golden spears in a fit of uncontrollable rage. Each spear hit perfect, killing all of the targets instantly. Their heads were blown up and left a springing water fountain of blood for each asshole._

 _Attention was drawn immediately from many that were fortunate enough to not be my target. Eight arms disappeared leaving my two original arms to my use. Screams and crying was heard from the throng of people. It was annoying yet satisfying. They knew how I felt, how my heart was in pain when these pitiful asses took my light, my_ mother _away from me. It was annoying to hear their cries because they have no right to cry. They killed their own. we've been ignored and judged too much. We're evil, we're not even human. We'll put them in our shoes and see how they feel._

 _The crying and screaming was too much. I felt like I was about to explode. So without words I spawned eight more hands and summoned ten spears in my hand. Subconsciously I aimed and fired them all at once, "Shut the fuck up, you murderous bitches!" I screamed at the lot of them. All ten of them hit their target again, leaving, again, a geyser of spattering blood that only ran on fear. I scoffed at the fear in their eyes as they looked upon us. It was irritating, yet amusing, "Big brother, you take the lead." I rolled my eyes._

 _My brother nodded his head, "People of Alvarez's Royal City, You will die by our hands today. This is your punishment. For killing our mother, Princess Anna. You've judge and ridicule us for every since we've know you people. But now you sorry excuse for humans have sank below rank. You are animals. Prepare yourself," Anger was swirling through his body. He was ready to strangle anybody in a split second. He snapped his thumb and middle finger, creating a wall of iron around the whole city. Buildings were demolished, people were crying, and everyone in the town was scared for their wrecked lives. They'll die. They'll die. They'll die._

 _One... Two... Three... We were off. We disappeared instantly into the the night. They were scared. They were all scared. The fools ran like sheep from a wolf. We hunted and feasted. We torn off limbs, tasted fresh blood, and finally killed our victims. They were cut in have. Showing their disgusting organs and bloody fleshy guts that cluttered the city. Brains and head could be seen near ever tree. All heads reflected fierceness, fear, and sorrow. We dug eye sockets out of head and crushes them, soon after crushed the soon to be corpses into the ground; making them cough up blood, spit, and their early lunches. Spitting on the body to finish._

 _I feel like I'm different. I have so much rage locked up inside that I couldn't keep it in anymore. All I wanted to do was kill. Yet, I acted like the perfect child. Maybe my mother's smile let me keep going without destroying. I can't look at myself. I'm scared of myself. I'm scared. I'm scared. I don't want anyone to look at this monster. I am a monster. I'm a sinner. Stop laughing. Stop looking. Stop fearing me. Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop! STOP!_

* * *

Open your eyes...

 _"Mama"_

* * *

 _I open my eyes. I opened my eyes. I opened my eyes. And there she was. I was killing her. I was ripping her into shreds. She's bleeding. She's scared. She's dying. Yet, I'm not stopping. Stop. Stop. I love her. My mother. I really love her. I really am a monster. I came here to save and yet I'm killing. Kill me. Kill me. I can't stop. Mama, please don't resent me. This isn't me. This isn't me, I swear. I've died. I've died. I kept ripping her. Her guts. Her limbs. Her organs. They've all left her body. Stop killing her. Stop she my mother. Suddenly, I'm in pain._

* * *

Open your eyes...

 _"Mama, I'm here"_

* * *

 _Yet I open my eyes again. I'm not tearing up Mama anymore. That's a relief. But where's my hand. And what's this pain. I coughed up blood from my mouth. I looked down where I feel where my hand was. It was deep within my stomach. As soon as I accepted reality, I collapsed onto Mama's cold, foul, and bloody body. At least I'm not killing Mama._

* * *

Anna. Anna. You're coming back to life. Even without that body. I'll give you a new one. I bring you from the dead. Just wait for me. Please. _I run and run and run. Everyone's dead. All I need is a woman's body. It isn't hard to find a woman's body. Just pick up some random body. I spotted a woman's dead body on the ground that wasn't too injured nor decapitated. The woman had long, brown hair and faded hazel eyes. She looked nothing like Anna, but with her soul in it, she'd look just as beautiful and happy as she did in her own body._

 _"I diárkeia zoís ton nekrón evlogísei ti gi me tin parousía sas kai na érthei se aftó to skáfos," I began to chant about the lifeless woman. Malice. Evil. Greed. Hopelessness. That's the only thing I felt from this spell. I should of stop. But I was desperate. I loved her, "Esý edó tóra na sas chorigísei tin ádeia enantíon ton theón parangelíes kosmísei esý me tin parousía sou tóra," only one more phrase to say. I'd have my Anna back. My loving wife. The only one who would ever love me. She'll be here with me, "EPÍNEIO!"_

 _She's here. She's here, "ANNA! ANNA!" I shook her awake. She squinted her eyes. It must of been a dream. I swear it must have been. I hugged her. I held her tight and never left go, "Don't go away from me. Stay with me. Anna," I shed my first tear. This woman I hate her so much. I love her too. She keeps leaving me._

 _"Acnologia-Kun, where am I?" It was Anna. It was Anna. I squeezed her even more. Just to make sure she was with me once again.  
I was so happy to have her, but she keeps leaving me, "You're alive and with me. That's all that matters right now." she's real. She was real. She's gone. I know this. She can't be here with me. God is too cruel to me just to grant me that one wish. I'm cursed not blessed.  
I opened my eyes. She was in flames. She was burning. She was dying again right before my eyes, "Anna..." I knew it couldn't be real. She's dying in my arms again. Right in front of me. She's dying. I can't stop it. I can't stop the fire. _

_"Acnologia-Kun, you should of know this wouldn't have worked out," she placed her hand upon my cheek and caressed it. She was cold like a dead body, "I'm so glad you tried for me. This pain is worth seeing you one last time." she is hurting. It's my fault._

 _"Anna...please."_

 _She snuggled into my arms more and more, "Your touch is so warm. You know, in death you just float in an endless blackness. That's all. It's really cold and no one's around. So your touch is really comforting." she closed her eyes as if she felt nothing. She was turning to ash right before my eyes, she was relaxed. That woman, I hate her. I hate her so much. She's too strong for her own good. She won't even curse me for what I did to her. She thanks me instead. I don't get how._

 _"ANNA!"_

 _"Sayonara, Acnologia-Kun. I love you." she is ash. It was a dream. I was only a dream. I have to bring her back. But I can't. I traded my death for her life. I can't die and I can't cast that spell again. I-I-I..._

 _"Hello, Acnologia-San," that voice. I know it. It's kind, but somehow more menacing. It was Zeref Dragneel. Immortal bastard, "I see you used that spell I taught you. Good thing I kill the bitch." my chest dropped. I would have been able to live with Anna, love Anna, just enjoy Anna. But this fucker killed her. He turned her into ashes. The one I love the most. She's gone. She's gone. Thanks to this fucker!_

 _"ZEREF!" I shouted with despite. I surrounded my hand with blue flames. This rage. It's uncontrollable. Really uncontrollable. I kill him. I'll burn him alive like he did to Anna. He'll know Anna's suffering. This monster. This devil killed her. Yet, I was still crying. Out of pity, too._

 ** _Next thing I know, my vision goes black._**


	6. Chapter 6: Needing Hope

_Hello! B.H. is here! DISCLAIMER:_

 _ **I do NOT own Fairy Tail!**_

 _BTW, I made Master Mavis the ninth guild master. You'd know why if you read the manga._

 _Another BTW, Merry Christmas and Happy New Years sorry for the late chapter I've been busy and such but I'll make it my new year resolution to update more and devote my whole time to this story and maybe my other one when I finish this book. I even put up a goal to make a oneshot of all of the ships I love with heart_

 _Last BTW, if you think you would like to see a sequel for this story let me know that you do a sequel and also let me know what you would prefer, next generation or new problem for Lucy and Natsu._

* * *

 _One month after that day:_

"Dammit, where the hell is Gajeel and Lucy! And get that Rogue dude while you're at it," the dragon slayer, Natsu, yelled violently. He broke down several items in the guild in the process. Everyone in the guild was reminiscing depressingly about their two missing guild members. No one drank, not even Cana and no one made a ruckus, except for Natsu that is.

"Shut up idiot!" yelled the red headed so called demon and queen of Fairy Tail. This outburst caused Natsu to glare at Erza, "We can't force them to come back! All we can do is hope! Lucy isn't even a member of this guild anymore!" Erza yelled with melancholy and rage.  
Right before all hell was about to break loose, Levy interrupted the situation by yelling, "Everyone, I've found something on Gajeel and why he might of ran away and probably Lucy, too!" and running into the guild hall from the guild library. Everyone in the building gathered around the petite blunette.

"Levy, what is it?" Gray asked immediately.

Levy glared at a book she slammed on the table. The book was fairly old with cobwebs and stained pages, but blood spatter lied on the cover, "I was sneaking around, trying to find out any information about the iron dragon, shadow dragon, and who Lucy's parents might have been. I found this," Levy instantly opened the book on a page she marked with a feather, "This text is in an old language that I've study before and it talks about a princess in the elder kingdom of Alvarez that Zeref took over recently. The princess's name is Anna Heartfilia," after everyone heard that name, everything became silent.

"It says the princess had three children but the father is unknown. The eldest was a wild boy that always had a smile on his face. The second eldest was a male that was dark and very isolated, he was said to be the smartest of the three. The youngest was a girl. She was kind but was also misjudge by her appearance. She is probably the most disturbing out of these children. She was able to slaughter more than five thousand people and ten thousand soldiers on her own. She even killed her own mother with her power of sins granted by gods." Levy explain in depth. It was like a warning to Fairy Tail to now what kind of problems Lucy and Gajeel were into, "Within hours, the three child kill the kingdom and their armies, because they supposedly killed their mother.

A moment of silence passed. Erza was the first to speak, "That means Gajeel and Rogue are definitely the two elder brothers, at least that's what you probably thought and why you showed us this. But that leaves the younger sister. And there's a good chance that was Lucy. Or maybe these are ancestors of them," Erza analyzed the information.

Levy immediately shook her head to this, "No," she disagreed, "All of three of these child have the same first name as Gajeel, Rogue, and Lucy. They all also have the name of Heartfilia. These kids are them. Plus, when Lucy said Jude is not my father, than who is her father? Maybe he was an evil figure or something else," Levy informed. Her voice was serious. She knew in her heart this was going to be a threat everyone.  
"Evil figure?" Natsu mumbled. His eyes were glued to the pages. He couldn't accept that these children was Gajeel, Rogue, and most of all, Lucy. He knew Lucy. She couldn't have ever killed anyone. But somewhere deep inside of him, he knew this was so, "Could that mean Zeref is..." Natsu murmured under his breath, but was soon cut off by Levy.

"Not a chance," her tone cut deep into everyone in the guild house, "If that was true, she would have known about E.N.D. and also Larcade Dragneel, Sting said he smelled like you and was also the son of Zeref, would have smelled like Lucy, Gajeel, and Rogue to you dragon slayers," she justified, "We have to find out who the father is. We can at least foresee their power and if they are a danger to Earthland or not. So for now..." Levy trailed off, "It would be safe to consider Gajeel and Lucy enemies of..." Levy couldn't finish the sentence. Sure she felt an aching feeling inside that made her want to destroy everything, but she can't say a simple sentence all the way through with feeling angry at herself. She could have helped them in so many way and help them get through it but she was clueless to their suffering.

"Levy," called the ninth master of the Fairy Tail guild, Mavis Vermillion, "That's enough, you mustn't say anymore," Mistress Mavis stood upon the balcony of the brilliance and elegance of a real fairy, embodying every feature needed of a fairy right down to size, "My friends and comrades," she started, "Gajeel Redfox and Lucy Heartfilia are guildmates of ours. They are special and loving to us all. We've had good memories and bad memories with them. Through hardships and all, they've believed in us. This time we must repay the favor. Believe in your guildmates. They will come back. If we were to stop putting faith in our own guildmates, than what kind of guild are we. Not Fairy Tail I know. Yet, if they cause any harm against Earthland, we must take serious action. That is when you can lose trust in those two. But for now we know. They are still our family. Fight for them and hope their safe return!" Mavis preached to her companions. Her empowering finishing sentence brought the guild to cheers. Levy was reassured that she wasn't betrayed and Natsu finally stopped breaking stuff. Mavis smiled brightly at her guild, knowing that they'll never lose their trust for the recently departed friends that left a few days ago.

The young girl, judged by looks, thought over if Gajeel and Lucy would need to help of allies on this quest. Soon she interrupted the party she cause between her guild, "Though, we are family and a guild and we must assure and assist each other in times of need. We will assign a team to search and assist Gajeel, Rogue, and Lucy. This team will also judge if their motivates are good or bad and will determine if they are the enemy in this war. This team will be Erza, Natsu, Gray, Levy, Wendy, and Warden. Erza and Gray for their skills. Natsu, also for his skills and he knows where the group is headed. Levy for her knowledge. Wendy for her healing skills. And Warden for his ability of telepathy. I feel it would be required for you to leave early, tomorrow morning. Erza, you will lead the group. Continue your daily activities," Mavis allowed the group to cheer and think over their plans by walking into the guild master's office.

Mavis sat behind her desk, pondering on why the siblings decided to leave. _The tale Levy spoke of. She found it in a book covered with blood. From what I've read of it, and it isn't that much, it wasn't ever completed. I think that books stop right when the siblings where about to massacre the people. Ancient Zend, a lost language that was recently renamed. The book said that Lucy murder fifteen thousand people and brutally, but it doesn't specify how brutally. The book even report sighting of Acnologia..._ Something turned on in Mavis. Her eyes widened with unbelievable comprehension. She immediately pull a copy of the book someone wrote from hand for her had made. She read these two lines exactly from the book:

 _Some of the people of Alvarez heard the name Anna coming from every direction and the name was said by a dark and secluded voice no one knew of, unlike anything anyone heard before. The voice also sounded like it was crying for a lady named Anna. The same name as the princess of this land._

 _A man with vivid blue hair and similar colored tribal tattoos was seen by many of the dying citizens, including I._

From the those two quotes, Mavis made her theory reality. _That voice, it describes Acnologia exactly. Also the appearance describes him, too. Why would he be there? Unless he sent those children after the townsfolk. Also Why would he yell out Anna? He must have a connection with her. Or maybe... he's the father of the siblings. This explains it. Lucy's hair color and eyes color. Why they hid it from us. The magic power I sensed from her that day she left. Why they left in the first place. It must have something to do with Acnologia. It must. Or maybe even the evil power they all inherited. Something like that. Just what exactly?_

* * *

 **At that very moment:**

"This forest is deep and dark, even during the daytime. There isn't anyway we can navigate it, or at least me and Gajeel can't," Lucy stated as the stand at the entrance to a forest just east of Stella, "Dammit, this forest wasn't even on the map." Lucy palmed her face, but not leaving any evidence.

Rogue sighed at the sight, "You got us lost, didn't you Gajeel?" Rogue looked coldly at his elder brother. Gajeel rolled his eyes and looked closely at the map. Trying to figure out where they were, "Why did we trust someone like him with the map?" Rogue asked himself.  
Lucy shrugged say, "I don't know and it was a stupid move," Lucy answered with a hopeless tone. Lucy walked next to Gajeel to see if she knew where they were. To no surprise and much anger. The map was upside down, "Gajeel, you dumbass bucket! The map is upside down!" Lucy yelled at him, pointed at the compass that pointed North, East, West, and South. South was up, North was down, East was left, and West was right, "You can't read an upside down map correctly without getting yourself lost and in this case, us too!"

Gajeel rolled his eyes again, convince that she was pulling his strings, "Lying bunny girl, how can you tell a map is upside down?"

"The compass at the bottom!"

"It's suppose to be that way!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not!"

Rogue sighed and was getting fed up with the two arguing until they got to a point where they were about to rip the map in half. That's when he started getting pissed, "Shut the fuck up! The map is upside down, ya dumbass! Now let Lucy get the damn map and get us back on track! We only got three weeks here and I'm not trying to spend the majority of it watching you two stubborn people ripping the map in half!" Rogue yelled.

Both Gajeel and Lucy were surprised by his outburst, but Lucy took Gajeel's moment of dumbfoundment and snatched the map away from him, "Now, we're east of Stella. So all we need to do is go west in the opposite direction and Stella is right there," Lucy pointed her finger towards the direction where they came from, signalling the path they should take to get to their destination.

Lucy started to walk in that direction with complete confidence. Within five steps of her walk of arrogance, a rope that was covered in dirt wrapped around her ankle and pulled her into a tree directly above. The height and velocity of the tree caused Lucy to freak out once she processes what happen, but still taking more time to realize how it happened, "AHHHH! Get me down from here!" she commanded with great fear from the height of the tree and her safety.

Back on the ground, Gajeel scoffs about Lucy's predicament, "Ha, that's what she gets for acting like she's all high and mighty, gi hi," he continued to look at his formerly blond sister freak out with amusement. He even had the audacity to hover his hand above his eyes to mock how high she was. He blew a whistle through his mouth with a twisted admiration for whoever set the easy to avoid trap, at least if you saw the rope in the bushes and trees like Gajeel and Rogue did, at least Rogue did.

Rogue rolled his eyes, being emo as ever, he then used the shadows to cut the rope. Lucy plummeted from the top of the tree. The newly brunette's scream could be heard from nearby and echoed into the thin air. Lucy landed in a net that was conveniently place there, too conveniently for her likings. Soon the ends clumped together to make another trap Lucy was stuck in.

"I got one!" shouted a childlike voice, "Cosimo-Ojii, look there's something in the net!" Lucy looked around the area she was currently. She realize she was was in the clearing in the forest, stuck in a rope net. She followed the sound of the soft and kind younger voice to a child of around the age of four. The boy wore a out t-shirt with fade blue jean capris. He ran towards the net with a hopeful look on his face, but when he set his sights on Lucy, his expression turned to a confused one.

As the young boy stared at Lucy with awe, an older man, around the age of seventy to the human eye, walked behind the younger boy. This man wore a dark blue, pale tunic instead the more casual clothing of the boy who was most likely his grandson. The elder man used a cane to walk and slowly approached the net and stood behind the young boy.

Lucy recognized this old man from somewhere and the same feeling came from the elder man, "Lucy-Dono, is that you?" he asked with much uncertainty. Lucy remember his grizzly old voice immediately and smiled in an embarrassing manner.

Lucy waved her hand a bit and kept it low, as if she was ashamed to see her old master in such a fashion, in which she was, "H-Hi Sensei-Chan," she stuttered a bit. At the moment, Rogue and Gajeel came running from the bushes. They immediately saw Cosimo, the man they were looking for in Stella in the middle of the woods.

"Cosi-Jiji" Gajeel reacted to seeing their former master. He's the only one who can help Lucy before she destroys everything in her path. This man saved them from themselves and taught them our to control their magic better. Even more, he save Lucy's life. About one hundred, ninety years ago. This man appears out of blue. Why is he far away from the Great Empire of Stella? Who is he to the three of them and potentially Acnologia? 


	7. Chapter 7: Mission of Uncertainty

_...I hate it. DISCLAIMER:_

 _ **I do**_ _ **NOT**_ _ **own Fairy Tail!**_

 _BTW, I'm back! After not updating in forever...and not being able to update again until June... Sorry... School got in the way. Luckily, I'm a high schooler now!_

 _Another BTW, I was planning on making the chapter longer, but all the recent Fairy Tail chapters are not helping me or motivating me whatsoever. Sorry if this chapter is kinda all over the place. Plus I might be posting a redo of chapters 535 and 536. Don't quote me on that._

* * *

After setting sights on their former master and somewhat of a father after almost two hundred years, he is suddenly need to be the savior again to these three poor children, "Cosimo-San," Rogue mumbled under his breath. He was confused why he was this far away from Stella, but he was still relieved to see him.

"Gajeel-Dono, Rogue-Dono, Lucy-Dono," the old man gave us three a cheeky grin. His smile was true. This astonished the young boy. Seeing the elder smile like that was something new. He thought if the old man smiled any bigger, he would cry. He gripped the cloth of his grandfather's clothing as a way to signal him. Cosimo looked at him with that same wide smile. He could even see a tear near his left eye, "Shu-Chan, could please let down the net?"

A request from his grandfather was something he couldn't refuse and that's what he did. He ran over a tree where the rope was located. After cutting the rope with a pocketknife he keeps on him, he signaled, "Okay, it's coming down Cosimo-Ojji!" Lucy fell to the ground with a sore bottom and yell.

Gajeel went to help Lucy out of the bushes while Rogue went to talk to Cosimo, "Cosimo-San, I sure you know why we've returned," Rogue 'greeted' Cosimo. The old man chuckled at Rogue's greeting. It was pathetic, but it was just like he remember the siblings. Lucy being as sweet and sarcastic as always. Rogue being colder than ice and having an uneasy feeling about him. And Gajeel, who was the same smiling, fight, cocky idiot that wants to do nothing but eat, iron of course.

"You kids haven't changed a bit," he settled down his chuckled with Rogue sweat dropping at his teacher. He's still the old geezer he knew. He sighed. Nostalgia clouded his head. He remember all those times when he thought things were hopeless and they were rejected by everyone. The only one that could even look their way was Cosimo and he became their caretaker. Magic sensei, educator, and just a father figure.

"Gajeel! You're pulling my leg off!" Lucy whined in the background. Lucy was still stuck in the bush and the only thing that stuck out was her pale calf with her foot attached. Gajeel was pulling her foot to try and get her out. Soon the grandson, Shu, joined Gajeel in trying to get the brunette out. Im sure you can figure out how that disaster went. Rogue ended up yelling at them for being stupid and pulling the bush out of the ground. Lucy spent the last hour picking thorns out of her flesh.

"Sensei-Chan, may I ask you why you are all the way out here?" Lucy asked, suspiciously. She rose her eyebrow, as she waited for an answer.

To the elder man, it seemed like a hundred years before he spoke to the children, well to him. Just to delay his reasoning, he cleared his throat with an "Ahem..." he paused, "Years, no centuries ago, after you children went off on your own, when Stella was still a radiant country and matched its name fairly well, there was a protest going on in the kingdom. I thought nothing of it, thinking it would go away after a decade or two. But that wasn't the case." Cosimo paused again. He looked down at the child next to him. There was innocence in the eyes of the youngling and Cosimo just wanted to cover up the boy's ears, fearing that this story will violate that innocence, "Shu-Chan, how about you go and play near the cottage, don't worry nothing's going to get you there."

Shu's childish orbs gazed up at the old man and the vividity of his deep violet stands shining added to the small boy, "Cosimo-Ojii? I want to stay here with you. And there's no one in the cottage right now," the crimson eyes of Lucy gazed at the boy with pity. Those sweet, sad, and pure words shaved down the shell of her. She could tell the little boy have seen some horrible things in his short life. Horrible things that no person must see.

Cosimo sighed with reluctants, letting the little boy have his way. Yet, Shu's wish being granted didn't bring any joy to his round and childish, yet mature face, "I served as the Head Priest for Stella, acting as a judge and a minister. I preached about how pleasant magic was to this world and spoke nothing of the horrors of it. And that was my fault. Wizards and mages were seen as divine beings for a time, at least before the knowings of Zeref, Acnologia, and the Books of Zeref were founded. When people of this country heard of the dangers of those evil beings from countries like the Pergrande Kingdom and Fiore, they began to mistrust magic," Cosimo's eyes dulled a bit as his pupil's dilated from the tragedy, "Then a protest against mages was born. Mages were killed by the citizens again and again and again. I was targeted many times for execution by my former followers. Since the Royal Family were wizards, they were executed. Well all except for one," Cosimo looked down at Shu again with eyes of pity.

"This child's real name is Abel z'n Stella, fifth son of His Majesty Louis-Phillipe z'n Stella VI and youngest his siblings. I originally fled with his elder sister, but..." all three of them could tell she was either killed or captured from the look of Cosimo and Shu.

"Gajeel, Rogue..., I..." Lucy began to mumble.

Gajeel's instant answer was, "Nope, not gonna happen."

Lucy's rebutted, "But what these people are going through is partly our fault!" she didn't think before she yelled, but she continued on anyway, "Magic has been used for horrible things over the last few centuries. The Dragon War. The Alvarez Massacre. The Dragon King Festival. And Zeref's Rising. The Tartaros War. And Tenrou Island. And so many more tragedies so many more have suffered because of it. But this slaughter of mages in Stella, those mages have nothing to do with those events. And all three of was there at least once or twice. There's no need for more to die!"

"Lucy!" Rogue intervened, "Have you thought about your own condition?! Sooner or Later you are going to become that girl you was back then. And you know damn well that it's most likely going to be sooner! These lives you want to save! What if in the middle of 'helping' these people you end up killing them? We do want you to live, but if you try to help them, we're going to have to kill you!" Rogue scolded her.

Lucy started to tremble and her head started to swell. Inside her consciousness there was a voice whisper, no yelling, _"Kill them! Kill them all! They're in your way right? All you gotta do is kill them all!"_ she knew that voice so well that her sanity was commencing to destroy itself.

She fought for her sanity and somehow won the battle, but the war was far from over.

"I _am_ going. Kill me if you want." there she stormed off into the forest.

Rogue face palmed at the girl's stubbornness, "I swear, sometimes I feel like just literally ending her live," as he mumbled his annoyances, he lifted his finger in the direction where Lucy ran and a miniature black shadow shot from his finger.

"Still as caring as ever, I see," Cosimo reminiscenced over the days where he was the caretaker of the three in front of him. A small smile creep upon his old visage.

* * *

The Next Day:

"Dammit, where the hell is that Icy Bastard! We need to get moving!" Natsu shouted loudly, lighting his fist into flames, "I'm gonna kill him!" today was the day that the team Mistress Mavis assigned to chase after the trio of siblings would be dispatched. Erza, the team leader, along with Natsu, Wendy, Levy, and Warden were waiting at the train station for the last of the group, Gray.

Ignoring Natsu, Wendy went to Levy and asked, "Levy-San, about that book you showed us yesterday," she gained Levy's attention a moment after, seeming to be in deep thought, "W-Who do you think is Lucy-San, Gajeel-San, and Rogue-San father?" Wendy mumbled, barely loud enough for Levy to hear her.

Levy looked at Wendy as a small child who couldn't fend for herself half the time. She remembered when Wendy first walked into the guild hall. Levy had so many emotions having a twelve year old walk into a guild that wasn't safe at all to be in there. Fairy Tail has made so many enemies over the years, that it was difficult to know when someone was going to attack. Thoughts were going through her mind that she shouldn't even be here. But... She has done so much that it was almost a crime to look down on her like this, "Wendy, I'm not sure..." Levy couldn't finish her sentence. There was a lump in her mouth that blocked her reply.

"Levy-San, I know you're sad about Gajeel-San and Lucy-San going away, but isn't that a reason to fight to get them back?" Levy's eyes widened a bit from the girl's reassurance. She never thought of the situation like that, "And you're going to need our help to do it right? You know you can't do this on your own. So please, Levy-San tell us. Lean on us. And ask us for help if necessary. We're your friends, right? And that's what friends are for." Levy's orbs sank down to the determined visage of the small blunette.

Levy felt like her reason to fight was establish in her conscience and was standing strong. These emotions conflicting inside her broke down her trust and love for her best friend and the one she loved. Levy tried to her sadness and previous feelings of distrust in, but had to let them out. In a desperate attempt to keep her feelings inside, she clung to Wendy in a tight embrace, silently tearing up a little.

Wendy's lips maneuvered into a smile grin and kind eyes. Wendy place a hand on Levy's back and feathered her hand upon back. Levy twitched at the touch, but didn't let go. She sobbed more with another vain attempt to stop herself.

After about a minute of their embrace, Natsu called, "Levy! Wendy! The train is here!"

Levy pulled herself back. Wendy gazed at the older girl's face. Plastered with dry tears, messy mascara, shiny, narrow, hazel eyes, and sweet smile. Levy wiped away the remaining tears with her right index finger and blinked a couple of times, "Thanks, Wendy, you helped me a lot. I guess you're not the same girl you used to be." Levy's smile widened.

Wendy, with her trademark face of resolution, she replied, "I'm not weak anymore. I've fought beside all of you and tried my hardest. Sure, there were times where I was powerless, but there was times I was powerful. Besides I'm fifteen now." with that, they walked to the train to aboard it.

"What took you two so long?" Natsu furrowed his eyebrows with confusion and a bit of annoyance, "If you took a second longer, Erza would of blown my head off... or maybe slice it off..." the pinkette tried to imitate how Erza would of caused his death with a sword made of nothing except harmless air. Levy and Wendy continued on the train, ignoring Natsu's idiocy.

And this is the guy that's supposed to lead us to Gajeel and Lucy? Levy mentally asked herself, "H-hey!" Natsu soon caught up with the two and they took their seats.

The train was silent. Nothing was said. Nothing need to be said. They were on a mission to judge their fellow guildmates. They were on a mission to decide if their fellow guildmates are to be kill or not. They are on a mission. A mission should be done at its fullest potential without doubt. Yet, they doubt if this mission is even justifiable. They doubt if one will be more lenient or strict with the three. People who love them are on this mission. People fought aside them are on this mission. People who know they must save the world are on this mission. People who are not willing to make a choice are on this mission.


	8. Chapter 8: Voices

Chapter 8: Voices

 _If I were to tell you I have life, and it wasn't my truth. If I were to blacken your heart just by words. If I were to hate you and beat you for something petty. Would your words stay the same as you said it before?_

* * *

Lucy walked through the poorly made stone arch that marked the entrance of the town. Lucy could believe what she was seeing. Mass destruction. Poverty. Violence. Hate and mistrust. Everything was in that village. Near the entrance was a battered sign that said "Vorona Town". It laid on the ground, covered in filth and dirt.

She set her sights on the disheartened town. She saw not a single being out and about, "I remember when this place was lively," she muttered quietly to herself. She gazed into the distance of the village, her vision slowly blurring by the second.

" _Lucy,"_ that same voice of evil woke her up, a voice so vial and disgusting that it made her want to take a shower, " _You said you wanted to 'save'."_ the voice mocked, " _How laughable."_

"Shut up…" she uttered as frustration began to build up.

The voice laughed more, " _Look at yourself, because of my influence, you've become more... irritable."_

"N-No… I haven't!" Lucy immediately denied, even though she knew everything it spoke was the truth, "I'm...still mys-"

" _Ha!"_ it shouted, " _Do you even hear yourself? Think back to when you were at Fairy Tail. You were having a leisurely conversation with Natsu Dragneel, were you not?"_ Lucy grinded her teeth at the voice, but listened anyway, " _Then you suddenly had the urge to leave, did you not? And why did you cut off your hand? Self mutilation-?"_

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! SHUT! UP!" Lucy couldn't listen to the truth anymore. It was something that was so regrettable and horrible that it pained her to hear it. She fell to her knees, her legs feeling limb due to her anger. She pounded her fist on the dirt ground, desperate to shut up the mocking voice in her head.

Yet it didn't stop, raspy laughter grinded against her mind. She continued to pound against the ground, lifting up dust clouds in the process. It continued and continued and continued and continued and continued and continued. It never stopped. It never went silent. It would never go away. Her head blew up with veins and blood rushed to her head. The only that could express the pain she was feeling was tears of pure agony flow down from her face.

After forever of listening to the laughter, pounding the ground seemed old. Somehow, she was getting used to hoarse voice in her head. She laughed at the irony. _Maybe I am becoming a demon…_ Almost mockingly, the voice didn't reply back. _Figures._

She raised her head up, finally able to focus on something else other than that stupid voice in her head. What she saw was people, looking at her from afar, staring in horror. Lucy sighed, not being able to properly express what she was feeling at the moment. Frustration, annoyance, embarrassment, and so many other emotions were inside her. The only thing they had in common is that they were something she wouldn't consider "good". She simply stay laid on the ground, trying her best to collect her feelings.

* * *

A loud whistle rang in the air around them. It was the only thing that interrupted the awkward silence in the train. It was early in the morning for the team of eight, including the two flying cats. Most of them were just waking while, Natsu and Wendy were coming back from the restrooms. Erza, who was up earlier, requipped a sword from thin air and slam it onto the floor, startling everyone in the cart.

"Get your asses up!" she shouted, ignoring any looks she was given by others on the train. The other five groaned loudly in response.

Luckily for him, Gray happen to sit right next to Erza, getting the worst of her shouting, "Do you have to be so loud?" he complain, reluctant to open his eyes.

Erza glared at ice mage, "Your lucky I let you sleep until this long. We have five minutes to get off this train." Unwillingly, they started to slap themselves wake and grab the bags they brought with them. Carla and Happy grabbed the luggage of their dragon slayer companions and quickly gave it to them.

As Carla handed Wendy her bag, she commented, "That's unlike you, Erza-San." the other couldn't help but agree.

"What's wrong, Erza?" Levy asked, but she knew it was a stupid question. Everyone knew what was wrong, "N-nevermind." she stammered.

There was a slight pause in the air, but it was immediately interrupted by Gray, "Whatever, let's go." with his words, and a bit of misplaced footsteps from Natsu and Wendy, they left.

Natsu was the last one off the train with Happy on top of his head. The flying cat stared down at Natsu with a worried look. Natsu was never this quiet. If he was acting like himself, he would have ran off the train as soon as Erza said go.

"Natsu," Happy called out, mispronouncing the last syllable. Natsu didn't respond. Happy tapped his head, "Natsu…!" he said a bit louder. He still didn't get any response.

"C'mon, Natsu," Happy cried, "Aren't you the one to say that everything will be fine?" Happy ducked his head, attempting to see Natsu's face. But Natsu's head hung too low for him to catch a glimpse of his eyes, "Natsu…?"

"...I'm getting them back." Natsu growled.

"Huh?" Happy gasped. Happy's gasp alerted their teammates. All of their eyes feel onto Natsu's shadowed face.

Natsu ignored their looks, "Whatever stupid thing they're doing, I'm going to stop them…" his voice became more hoarse as he continued.

Erza rolled her eyes, "And what exactly do you plan to do?"

"Ha," Natsu smirked, "Isn't that obvious?"

Knowing Natsu, Levy knew what he was going to say, "Natsu, you can't brute force your way in there," Levy scolded.

"And why can't I?!" Natsu shouted at the girl.

Levy glared at him with a serious look, "Natsu," she breathed in deeply, "I know you really want them to come home, but we don't know…" Levy bit her lip before she finished, "...what's going through their heads…"

"What do you mean," Natsu asked, "Are you still on that enemy crap?" he growled.

"You know that's not what I meant!" Levy shouted back defensively, "I'm just saying we can't trust them!"

Natsu's fiery glare grew as he stared at the bluenette, "Do you not want them to come back?" he tone was low and hoarse, as if he was ready to pounce on the girl.

"No!" she countered, "It hurts me-"

"Shut up, both of you!" Erza shouted at the two. Their attention was on the redhead, "Let's cross that bridge when we get there. First we need to find them." with those quiet words, she turned around ignoring the rest of the group.

Seeing everyone else wasn't moving, Gray yelled, "C'mon! You're just gonna stand there? We need to get going." he let out a great sigh at the end and followed Erza with an also stiff walk.

With reluctant faces, Levy and Natsu, with Happy on his head, followed close behind. Leaving Wendy, Warden, and Carla.

Noticing Wendy still wouldn't walk, Carla hopped out of Wendy's arms and floated in the air with her wings, "Are you coming Wendy?" she asked, but Wendy seem to ignore the question. Getting fed up, Carla flew away with a pout.

"Wow, you guys seems to care about each other a lot." Warden said as his eyes drifted to the ground, "I don't know much about Lucy and Gajeel, but I can tell that much at least."

Wendy gave nothing in particular, a small, sad smile, "Yea, care about each other is an understatement. We'd die for each other if we had to…especially Natsu…"

Warden huffed out, "I don't even feel like I belong…" he said as he rubbed the side of his forehead, "You guys' have had so much time together it's ridiculous. And the Mistress just tagged me on the back just for my abilities."

"That's not true!" Wendy said a little more determined. Warden turned around to see the girl as close as she could be with her short height, "You're really important also, Warden-San! You're a part of Fairy Tail after all."

Warden avoid eye contact with the young girl, but not out of embarrassment, it was out a weariness, "Yea, I know. Everyone in Fairy Tail is a one happy big family." he carelessly said, as if he didn't care, "I've heard that how many times now?" he asked rhetorically, "But you can't help but feel like you're not important in a guild with so many strong personalities. Hell, even Lucy and you are more important than me."

"Warden-San-!"

"Sometimes you just don't feel like part of the family," Warden sighed, "Don't you feel like that sometimes?" Warden asked, looking straight at Wendy.

Wendy was speechless for a second, she never thought about her significance in Fairy Tail. She'd only blindly believe every word that came out of Natsu, Lucy, Erza, and Gray's mouth.

"I-I don't know." she was reduced to that. Wendy backed off from Warden, feelings stupid for telling him what she'd blindly believe, "I-I'm sorry…" she muttered with an expression that told her everyone she was deep in thought.

"C'mon, let's get going, we'll be left behind at this rate." Warden suggested, snapping Wendy out of her brief thoughts. Though Warden's tone sound reluctant, and hesitant. Even though, he pulled Wendy along to the others.

Wendy was barely able to keep up with those thoughts in the back of her mind. _What do I contribute to Fairy Tail?_ She couldn't think of a solid answer.

* * *

"Hey Lady!" the voice of a bright little boy caught the attention of Lucy. With blank eyes, Lucy turned to look at the small boy. He was a nice distraction from the barren waste land Vorona turned to.

With a bright smile, the boy held out an apple slice that was sloppily cut, most likely by a piece of carved wood. Lucy's eyebrows raised eye, changing her face from a slightly shocked one, "You look like you needed it."

Lucy tried to smile at the boy, but only a look a self-pity and desperation came from it. She didn't need the apple slice at all, but all she could think was, _At least there's someone who still has hope_ , "Thank you."

Just as Lucy was reaching for the slice, a string necklace with a purple glass pendant rose from around his neck. It glowed an eerie mix of black and purple as it defied gravity. The sight of his pendant glowing caused the little boy to reflexively back away. He gripped the apple slice so hard that it crushed in his palms.

Lucy stepped away from the boy with a look of hopelessness. Before she could do anything, the small boy ran away frantically.

"I'm not-" again the voice in her spoke.

" _What? A monster?"_ he finished for the girl, " _You know that's a lie."_

"What do you want with me?!" Lucy screamed out of frustration, not caring about the looks she was getting.

" _Hard to save these people when they keep on giving you that look."_ the voice avoided the question.

"Answer me…" she whimpered. She waited for an answer, but it never came. The voice went silent once again. _What is it it's trying to do…?_ Lucy never got an answer to that question. Her world went black before she could.

* * *

When Lucy first entered the village:

A person of the shadows stalked the entrance of the village from inside their broken down cottage. They sat in their makeshift chair with a tablet that was too small for it. The bed feet away from where he was sitting wasn't much of a bed. It was simply a pallet of dirt and feathers of bird around the Area. Theit cover from the back wasn't really secured from roof being caved in.

Despite their circumstances, the person sat at the table with one of the creepiest of smiles, waiting for someone to enter the village.

Then came a hooded figure, most likely female. She has hair as dark as night and eyes as red as blood. For some unknown reason to the person, she screamed her head off like a madwoman. She cried for something to stop for a while until she was reduced to tears on the dirt ground. Eventually she picked herself up and headed deeper into the village.

"That's her." they said in a raspy voice as he cocked a shotgun.


End file.
